<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Next Door by Kikibaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735689">The Boy Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya'>Kikibaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Where it's 2020 and the boys are in a band with Julie (except Reggie isn't yet), Action, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alive Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blood, Blood and Injury, Caleb used to have a boyfriend but they broke up, Carrie Wilson used to play bass but quit, Chapter 2 is here!, Chapter 4 is up!, Chapter 5 is here!, Chapter 8...finally!, Dante &amp; Fuego are in High School and are 17; Caleb is the head of the Vampire Council, Dirty Candi (Julie and The Phantoms), Dysfunctional Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e01 Welcome Back Dusker, F/M, Gen, Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Parent Ray Molina, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, Intense cafeteria scene! I'm excited!!, It is soooo cute!, Luke is a suspicious boi, Luke kinda likes Reggie but I mean fdjnlnalkmadfl, M/M, My Babysitter's a Vampire AU with Jatp characters, Not obvious but obvious flirting, Not written as Luke/Reggie but can be read that way, Other, Pain, Physical Abuse, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), References to Canon, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Whump (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters is a vampire but doesn't know it yet, Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Script taken and dramatically changed from s02e01 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, So Reggie's mom is good but his dad is terrible, Soft Boys, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Tags may apply to later chapters, The power of friendship, The song in this chapter is based off the Theme Song from My Babysitter's a Vampire, don't ask...cause I don't know either, i hope you enjoy!, it explains everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie--a new boy at school--shows up in class harboring a huge secret: he's a fledgling vampire (he just doesn't know it yet)! With his appearance at Los Feliz High School, strange things begin to occur. Luke begins to suspect something's up with this mysterious newcomer, and Reggie goes to great lengths to fit in and survive high school. Who knew that would mean joining a band?! AU where Luke and Alex are already in a band with Julie. It's 2020 and everyone is alive except Reggie's a vampire and has yet to join the band. Plot follows s02e01 of My Babysitter's a Vampire where a mysterious green mist has been attacking vampires (there are significant changes to this script though!!!)</p><p>The final chapter! Summary: </p><p>Following our character's epic face off with the vampire-killing mist, Luke wants some alone time to share a special song with Reggie. (Oh my goodness...if you've seen My Babysitter's a Vampire, then you're gonna love this!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington/Original Male Character(s), Carlos Molina &amp; Aunt Victoria, Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina, Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina &amp; Reggie Peters &amp; Aunt Victoria, Dante &amp; Fuego &amp; Caleb Covington, Jessie (Original Character) &amp; Caleb Covington, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina &amp; Aunt Victoria, Ray Molina &amp; Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters &amp; Original Character(s), Reggie Peters &amp; Reggie Peters's Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), The Vampire Council &amp; Caleb Covington, Vice Principal Stern &amp; Reggie Peters &amp; Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So I was inspired by this post: https://kikibaya.tumblr.com/post/640069573668962304/jatpsource-vampire-teeth-on-full-display to make this My Babysitter's a Vampire AU where Reggie's a fledgling, but has yet to figure this out. Someone in my group chat was also making a Jatp/My Babysitter's a Vampire AU, but I don't know if they ever finished or started it, so I decided to write my own! If I do find out that they made it, I'll post a link for y'all to check it out! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! This one was so fun to write!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm bored and hungry." Luke complained as the hunger pains in his stomach grew unbearable. </p><p>"Shh…" Alex hushed him, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back onto the couch. "We're told to wait, we wait. She'll show up...eventually."</p><p>*knock*</p><p>"Hey, any word from Julie<br/>
about practicing?" Luke asked Ray as he entered the studio and approached the old leather couch him and Alex were currently occupying. </p><p>"Not yet." Ray replied almost sadly. </p><p>*sigh* </p><p>"But it's only eight-thirty. Hey, y'know, I bet Bobby would love to come. He played with you when you guys were little, remember? Ray suggested. </p><p>"Wasn't he the one who wrecked his car after binge-drinking and got arrested?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yeah." Ray replied as memory served him. </p><p>"I think he used to play rhythm guitar." Luke added.</p><p>"Well, better not let him join the band. Okay, I'll keep trying Julie." Ray said as he turned to leave. </p><p>"'Kay." Luke said as he huffed and sunk further into the couch cushions. If Julie didn't get out here soon, it wouldn't matter the excuses she gave, Luke would drag her out himself. </p><p>…</p><p>*hissing*</p><p>*scream*</p><p>*distant growling noise*</p><p>*phone rings*</p><p>"Hel-</p><p>"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" </p><p>"He-hello? Reggie?"</p><p>*silence*</p><p>"Are you ok? Hello?! Did something bad happen?" </p><p>"Sa-someone's after me...</p><p>"Woah, slow down honey...what do you mean?"</p><p>"Some guy! I don't know!"</p><p>"What do you mean? Honey, where are you?"</p><p>*heavy breathing*</p><p>*pause*</p><p>*sigh of relief*</p><p>"Ok, I'm pretty sure I lost him." </p><p>"Do you need me to come pick you up? Where are you?!" </p><p>"Dang it! He's back! Mom...I...Aarghhhh!!"</p><p>*silence*</p><p>*call disconnects* </p><p>...</p><p>"I thought it might lure him back--the prospect of new fledglings for his flock." Dante said with a smug look on his face.</p><p>"You do realize he'll need to<br/>
drink human blood." Fuego pointed to the boy laying slumped on the ground. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"What if he doesn't want to...you know the risks of turning young subjects." Fuego shot back. </p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Dante crossed his arms. "He'll get hungry eventually...they all do...and when he does...he'll have no choice but to come to us." </p><p>...</p><p>"So good to see you again!" Luke shouted as Julie finally made her way to the studio for rehearsal. </p><p>"Yeah, it's good to see you too." She responded facetiously. </p><p>"What happened? Was homework really so important that you couldn't break to come rehearse with your bandmates?" Luke teased.</p><p>"Nothing happened. I'm fine! It's all...fine." She assured, her tone indicating something different. </p><p>"Okay...Alex started. </p><p>Julie sighed. "I have some challenges,<br/>
but I've accepted it. So let's just move on, okay?" She asked, her voice pleading for them to drop the subject. </p><p>"Yeah, but you don't have to accept it." Luke pointed out, giving her his classic lopsided grin. "I'm still looking for a way to fix this." He smiled as she blushed. Of course he knew the real reason she didn't want to practice. Of course. "...to get us back to normal." </p><p>"This is high school after all!" Alex added. "Petty drama doesn't last forever. Carrie will realize what the band means to her." </p><p>"Or we'll just have to find a new bass player...Luke's eyes met Julie's, his gaze soft and supportive. </p><p>*sigh*</p><p>"I guess you're right."</p><p>"Besides, all that matters right now<br/>
is that you're back." Luke said with a small chuckle. "You are back, right?" </p><p>Julie nodded despite the tears brimming her eyes. She would get over Carrie--she would. </p><p>"I'm back." She said confidently. </p><p>...</p><p>"Honey, are you ok? What happened last night? The phone disconnected and I was really worried about you." </p><p>"I-I really don't remember much honestly." Reggie mumbled as he held a hand up to his head and massaged his temple. </p><p>"What were you even doing so late last night?" His mom's voice took on a more stern tone as she looked at him from across the dining room table. </p><p>"I was just testing something. I was trying out a new chord progression and...Ahhh." Reggie stopped short as pain raced up and down his neck. </p><p>"What is it honey?" She raised an eyebrow before putting the back of her hand against Reggie's forehead. "Honey, you're burning up. I'm worried about you...</p><p>"I'm probably just nervous." He shrugged off the pain and the strange events that happened last night--he honestly couldn't remember that much, but he could remember being absolutely terrified.</p><p>"You'll just need time to adjust!" His mother assured him as she cupped his cheek and lightly patted it. "I know it's hard...and stressful...moving to a new town...going to a new school...but don't let that bring you down! You'll make new friends in no time!" </p><p>"Thanks mom." Reggie mumbled half-heartedly as he adjusted the scarf around his neck--what?! He was cold, alright!! Today was gonna be a long day. Reggie sighed, his stomach instantly growling. He looked miserably down at his bowl of Cheerios and swirled his spoon around and around. A long day.</p><p>
… 

</p>
<p>"Guess who I bumped into?" Alex asked rhetorically as they got their books from their lockers. </p><p>"Let me guess...demon face?" Luke pretended to put on his thinking face before suggesting the somewhat offensive nickname. </p><p>From a few lockers down, Dante was talking to Fuego. "Care for a welcome back rat?" He held up the squirming mammal in his hand, careful to hide it from prying eyes. </p><p>"Fuego, so cute! That'll be a yummy snack later." He commented as he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"What? It's not like we can feed during the day anyways. You should be a little bit more appreciative." Fuego pouted and crossed his arms. </p><p>"Thanks." Dante mumbled under his breath. </p><p>*bell rings*</p><p>"That's us." Fuego nudged Dante's elbow. "Even immortals still have to go to class." </p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That's Some Hickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie gets in trouble at school. Luke rescues the new kid. Alex asks Principal Stern about some changes he's been going through.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha! The Alex part in this one...best way to get out of ANYTHING! XD No, seriously I LOVE this chapter...hopefully you will too! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, I'm not usually a fan of men in scarves, but you make it look good." Reggie's mom smiled as she dropped Reggie by the front of Los Feliz, causing him to blush with embarrassment. "Oh, almost forgot. I'm supposed to give you this." Reggie looked down at the brown paper sack she had handed him. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's from the pharmacy."</p><p>"The pharmacy?"</p><p>"For your fever." She put the back of her hand back against his forehead. He swatted her away.</p><p>"Kind of lame you know." He rolled his eyes.</p><p>His mom cocked an eyebrow. "What is sweetie?" </p><p>"Everything! New school. No friends. No car! A sack lunch packed by my mom...he opened up the top of the bag. "'Specially the snacks." He muttered looking at a slightly moldy orange and a pudding cup that sat next to a bottle of Tylenol. </p><p>"Well, it's all we had in the fridge." His mom patted his shoulder. </p><p>He opened the car door and stepped out, making his way to the front doors. Before he could get inside however, his mom rolled down the window and called out. "Make friends! Join some clubs! Go get 'em tiger!"</p><p>"I'm not joining any clubs!" He yelled back before closing the door and entering the school. </p><p>Reggie made his way through the hallway, his ears ringing with the sounds of hurried footsteps, rough-housing teenagers, and texting thumbs. He held his hands to his ears. Gosh, everything was so loud! He stumbled forward, almost knocking into another student as he made his way through the crowd.</p><p>"Stop right there, young man." A voice caused him to halt. </p><p>"Excuse me? Who are you?" Reggie squeaked as the man grabbed his elbow and began leading him somewhere. </p><p>"The new vice principal, Mr. Stern. You may call me sir." Reggie gulped. He continued speaking. "And you are a young punk who doesn't think twice about littering our hallways." He clutched his elbow harder as he led him into his office. </p><p>Reggie had no idea what he was referring to. He hadn’t littered! Yet, instead of fighting it, Reggie just quipped back. "Okay, I'll think<br/>twice about it. There. Are we done?" He shook his arm out of vice principal Stern's grip. The man just gaped at him "Good." Reggie said quickly as he ducked around him and tried to scramble away. </p><p>"Not so fast." Stern grabbed his elbow once more, causing Reggie to well up with an emotion he had hardly felt before...anger. "Not until you make a deposit in the nearest trash can." Stern said stubbornly. </p><p>Reggie didn't know what was happening. One second he was being manhandled by Stern to pick up a chip bag he hadn't even thrown on the ground, the next...</p><p>"Help! Get him off of me!!!" Stern yelled as Reggie was on top of him, his arms pinning Stern to the ground. Reggie let out a low growl, a sound causing himself to flinch. What am I doing?! Reggie thought as rage clouded his vision. Why does it feel like I want to bite him?! Reggie's teeth bared, unbeknownst to him, the two teeth beside his front ones had sharpened to points. His eyes were flashing an animalistic shade of yellowish-amber. </p><p>Reggie felt hands grabbing him, pulling him forcefully off the vice principal. Before he knew it, he was being shoved into the men's bathroom. The person who grabbed him let go, allowing Reggie to pace, his eyes and teeth going back to normal as his breathing and heartbeat steadied. </p><p>"I-I don't know what happened!" Reggie took in deep breaths, his heart starting to beat rapidly again as he paced in the bathroom. He stopped for a second, looking quickly in the mirror. His heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute? Why is my reflection so wonky?! He shot another look at his reflection, finding that the image of himself was phasing in and out. He played it off as a trick of the light and continued pacing. </p><p>"I-I got so angry, and then I couldn't stop it." He explained to the brown-haired boy who was currently staring at him in concern. </p><p>"Uhh...the boy didn't know what to say to calm the troubled teen down. </p><p>"I-I just...Uggh! Why do I feel so hot...so...angry!!" The boy tugged at his scarf, taking the material off and throwing it to the ground. </p><p>"Woah...that's some hickey." The brown-haired boy in a cut-off shirt said in amazement, pointing to his neck. Reggie brought a hand to where he was indicating, feeling the scars on his neck. He glanced in the mirror again to see if he could look at it. The scar was of two good sized holes, blood crystalizing by the wound and turning it a blueish-purple color. He cringed as the image in the mirror quickly faded once more. What is happening to me?! He thought in horror. Did I get drunk and not know about it?! He shook his head incredulously. How could he drink and not know about it? </p><p>He picked up the scarf from the floor and quickly wrapped it around his neck once more. "I-I, uh...Reggie stumbled over his own words, unable to give the boy an explanation for the marks on his neck. </p><p>"Don't worry. I think I got this." Luke grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom to where vice principal Stern was standing up and brushing himself off. </p><p>"Young man, you are not only expelled...You should be arrested!" Stern yelled angrily as he clamped a hand on Reggie's shoulder. Reggie stiffened, afraid that he might lash out again. </p><p>"Alex, do that brainwave trick?" Luke muttered as he pulled the blonde teen aside from where he was standing amongst the onlookers. </p><p>Alex cut in front of Stern, causing him to lose his grip on Reggie's shoulder. "Uhhh… vice principal Stern...Alex fidgeted with his thumbs and looked down, pretending to act anxious…I have some questions about...well...about some changes that have been happening lately…</p><p>Vice principal Stern's face grew bright red. "Ch-changes...he mumbled back. </p><p>"Yeah." Alex muttered shyly, blushing. </p><p>"Ok, uhhh...how about we let Mrs. Schultz handle this." He said, the flush not leaving his face. "What are you kids staring at?" Stern barked as students looked over each other's shoulders to survey the situation. "Get back to class! Now!" He yelled as he began to lead Alex towards the sex education classroom. </p><p>"Thanks bro!" Luke whispered as Alex gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>Reggie gave him a watery smile before turning to go find his locker. </p><p>"Where ya headed?" Luke asked the boy as he threw an arm around his shoulder. Reggie hissed at the contact. </p><p>"Not a good time? Ok." Luke said as he pulled back and held up his hands placatingly. </p><p>Reggie let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I don't usually mind touch. I'm just a little on edge right now." He explained. </p><p>"I understand." Luke gave him a smile. "I'm Luke, by the way." He held out his hand to shake, but pulled it back hesitantly as Reggie stared at it.</p><p>"Re-Reggie. My name's Reggie." The raven-haired boy said as he ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Oh, and the boy who saved your bacon...that was Alex." Luke smiled as he lightly elbowed Reggie in the shoulder. </p><p>"Th-thanks for that." Reggie mumbled, putting a hand to the scar on his neck, rubbing it gently. Luke shot him a quizzical look. </p><p>"Sooo...are you gonna tell me where you got that gnarly scar?" Luke asked sheepishly, hoping he wasn't overstepping. </p><p>Reggie shifted in his shoes. "I-I can't remember honestly." He answered. </p><p>Luke wiggled his eyebrows. "It was that good huh?" He nudged Reggie again. Reggie pushed him back this time. </p><p>"Shut up." He said, but he flashed Luke a wide smile. Luke raised an eyebrow. Man this boy's teeth were extremely pointy. He shrugged it off. Maybe he was just seeing things. </p><p>"So, you new here?" Luke asked nonchalantly. </p><p>Reggie shrugged. "Yeah." He grabbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I kinda don't know what I'm doing to be honest."</p><p>"Do you have a schedule?"</p><p>Reggie handed him a slip of paper. Luke looked it over and grinned. </p><p>"Looks like you have Chemistry first...with Dr. Bolinksy." Luke faked a shiver. Reggie's eyes widened. </p><p>"What, is he mean or something?" Reggie asked.</p><p>"She...and a total...well, you know." Luke confirmed. "But don't worry! Alex and I have her too." He flashed him a lopsided grin. Just then, a thought flashed across his mind. </p><p>"Hey...I gotta ask...any chance you play an instrument?" </p><p>Reggie did a double take, he wasn't expecting Luke to ask that. "B-bass. I play bass." Luke's mouth practically dropped to the floor.</p><p>"I guess it must be fate...we were just looking for a new bass player." Luke grabbed his shoulders playfully. Reggie found that he didn't mind the touch this time around. "Sit with us at lunch?" Luke asked cooly.</p><p>"Sh-sure." Reggie mumbled. </p><p>"Cool. See ya in Chemistry!" Luke patted his shoulder after dropping Reggie off by the locker pad. He walked off. </p><p>"Bu-but I don't know which classroom to go to...Reggie trailed off. Luke was gone. Yep, it was gonna be a long day. </p><p>*sigh*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bahahaha! I'm dying of laughter! Let me know what you thought! The MBAV script is hilarious, and I am absolutely loving manipulating it to work with Jatp!!! Btw, this is not written as Luke/Reggie specifically, but I do hint at it, and you can definitely read it that way (In this fic, Luke is the Ethan character, and Reggie's the Sarah character, so there is something there but they're not all the way THERE yet...ya know what I'm saying!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hey, Newbie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caleb confronts the Vampire Council about the recent strings of vampire-on-vampire attacks. There's a new kid in Chemistry class. The Council takes matters into their own hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter right before classes begin and my life officially ends. Lol, just kidding! But seriously, updating is gonna be hard from here on out! I'll try by best though!!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vampire on vampire attacks. Two more just last night." Caleb said, his eyes downcast as he fixed the cuff of his sleeve. </p><p>"Same night you decided to turn that boy without my permission." Caleb eyed the younger members of the Council who were standing before him. "Your superiors on the Council are...concerned." He said as his eyes looked up, flashing yellow. "What, just because we need some extra teeth, you think you can make decisions without me?" He growled as no one responded to him. </p><p>"We're family? Aren't we?" One of the members spoke up. "And now this fledgling boy is family too."</p><p>"Not yet." Caleb hissed under his breath. "Dante and Fuego inform me that he has yet to drink human blood...or any blood for that matter."</p><p>"Fine...a younger female vampire spoke up and then went silent in thought for a second. "I don't know...maybe he has drank blood already. Maybe he's the one behind the recent attacks." </p><p>Caleb growled at the girl. "Take that back; you have no right to make such accusations.. After all, his is family." Caleb threw their own words back at them. </p><p>"What, scared I might call your little<br/>vampire-hunter boyfriend?" Caleb stiffened at their words.</p><p>*chuckles* </p><p>*hissing*</p><p>"Leave him out of this! Besides...he sounded a little sad...we broke up." He crossed his arms moodily. </p><p>They chuckled again, sneering at him. </p><p>"Leave ME alone, unless you want to see some vampire-on-vampire attack right now. And he's not my boyfriend! Not anymore!" He yelled as his eyes flashed again and he exited the room. </p><p>"Forget him." The female vampire snided. "Let's go after the boy. The one that always wears a leather jacket. Not that other loser they turned last week."She shivered in disgust "The geeky one creeps me out."</p><p>"You know he'll be unstable." One of the others on the Council spoke up. "I know how it feels. When I first got my powers, I totally couldn't deal. I got so mad once, I wanted to bite the moon. But I didn't.The moon's safe. For now." He squinted his eyes as he stared upwards. The female one--Jessie--rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Can we change the subject? I've had enough idiocracy for one day."</p><p>...</p><p>*students whispering*</p><p>"Wow, the rumor's true then!"</p><p>"There's a new kid in Chemistry!"</p><p>"I can't believe he's wearing a scarf!"</p><p>"I can't believe anyone cares!" Luke rolled his eyes at the student's drama. </p><p>"Ew! I heart leather jackets, wear man scarves, and feel sad a lot. Lame." Carrie spoke up as she looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. The crowd roared in laughter. From the front of the classroom, Reggie’s cheeks flushed. </p><p>"Hey, Newbie! Kyle Morgan here. School newspaper. Surprised you're here."</p><p>"Wh-why?" Reggie asked as he shook Kyle's hand. </p><p>"New kids usually find a way to skip Chemistry the first week." </p><p>"Oh." Reggie muttered as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Well, I'm kinda a science whiz...so I decided not to skip." Reggie lied.</p><p>This took Kyle by surprise. "Yeah, me too." He lied back before sitting back in his seat as the bell rang. </p><p>"Good morning class." Dr. Bolinksy said with a large and somewhat intimidating smile. "I would like all of you to give a big welcome to our new student...Reginald Peters."</p><p>From the crowd of students, someone gave a dry cough. Reggie fidgeted more, redness crawling up his cheeks. </p><p>"Reggie...it's Reggie." He corrected. </p><p>*explosion sound*</p><p>"What was that?!" Dr. Bolinksy snapped. </p><p>"Uhh...sorry Dr. Bolinksy...I-I was trying to get ahead in the experiment...and...I kinda did something wrong." A nerdy guy from the back of the class spoke up. </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Go to the nurse and get cleaned up. Reggie, go find a seat." Reggie quickly obliged, secretly glad for the distraction, and moved to sit next to Luke. </p><p>"Looks like nothing's going to keep us apart." He smiled at Reggie, his hazel eyes sparkling.</p><p>Reggie raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"What? We're musicians." He shrugged. "We stick together!" Reggie smiled. From Luke’s other side, someone spoke up. </p><p>"Remember?" </p><p>"What?! Ow. Why'd you hit me?" Luke pouted as Alex hit his shoulder. </p><p>"We're supposed to be doing the experiment." Alex reminded him. He shot a look at Reggie. "Whose the new boyfriend? Or is he single?" He teased. </p><p>"Back off! He's mine." Luke played into the joke as he wrapped an arm around Reggie and drew him close to him. </p><p>"Okay, lame-ohs." Alex rolled his eyes after letting out a small chuckle. </p><p>"Who wants an authentic Dirty Candi coffee cup?!" Kyle called as he stood up straight in his chair. "Bidding starts at one hundred!"</p><p>Around them, students started murmuring in excitement, some even getting in on the bidding. Luke rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. </p><p>"Listen to me, Reggie." He looked Reggie straight in the eyes. "Your high school adventure is about to get real." </p><p>"Yeah, real obnoxious." Alex said as he glared at all the mindless Carrie zombies bidding on her band merch. </p><p>"Never become one of those." Luke advised as he waved a hand to indicate the students. </p><p>"Noted." Reggie said as he stared in awe at two girls tussling over a used coffee cup. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"Well, look. He hasn't bitten anyone yet!" Dante grumbled as he stared through the window into Dr. Bolinksy's class. </p><p>"Well, I sure do hope he doesn’t bite anyone in broad daylight." Fuego commented. "I did that once, and I got sued. And I got gum disease." Dante punched him in the shoulder. </p><p>"Ow." </p><p>Dante rolled his eyes. "I think what we need is to give him a little push." From beside him, Fuego stiffened. "What?!"</p><p>He pointed and gave a silent squeak. "Ahh!"</p><p>"The Vampire Council? What are they doing here?" Dante hissed as he ducked out of view. Fuego followed him. </p><p>"I think Caleb's a little out of control." Fuego commented. </p><p>"I'm sure he's fine." Dante said indignantly. </p><p>"The vampires ignoring his orders beg to differ." Fuego pointed out. </p><p>"Looks like Caleb needs to watch his back better." Dante huffed. "'Cause right now it's getting stabbed." </p><p>"What do you think we should do?" Fuego asked nervously. </p><p>"If it comes to it...we'll have to fight them. Reggie is our problem. If we don't fix this...who knows what Caleb will do to us!" Fuego nodded, a gulp escaping his throat. </p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you guys like this newest chapter of The Boy Next Door? Let me know! Kudos and comments appreciated! That you guys so much for your support! I love all my little readers very much! &lt;3 &lt;3 Oh, and let me know if you like my take on Dante &amp; Fuego's characters in this fic! I just love writing moments with them because they're evil, yet stupid and hilarious at the same time! I just love them! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Number 2 Pencil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie's vampire abilities cause him some trouble at school. Dante and Fuego encounter the Vampire Council and defend themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being so late on the update! Hopefully this action-packed chapter makes up for it :D I can't wait you guys cause the next few chapters are gonna be super exciting!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think some pretty girls were looking at you." Luke elbowed Reggie as he sat with him and Alex in the cafeteria. </p><p>"Me?" He asked, his mind drifting off. </p><p>"No, Alex." Luke rolled his eyes. "Of course you!" He chuckled. </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes obviously. "Well they wouldn't do any good looking at me. I'm gay." Reggie broke out of his daydream at that comment. Alex stared at him, slightly horrified that he had outed himself so nonchalantly. </p><p>"Cool man." Was all Reggie said. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Alex? Luke?" A voice called out from the students in the cafeteria. </p><p>"Hey Jules!" Luke perked up, his eyes gaining a particular sparkle--the same one Reggie had seen when he first met Luke. </p><p>He shoved Alex off the seat he was sitting on to make room for Julie. </p><p>Julie looked at them in amusement. "I know you guys are sad about not having practiced much yesterday. And I know you want to protect me Luke, but you don't have to get rough." She leaned down and held out a hand to Alex. He accepted the offer, and Julie helped him up to a standing position. He sat down at a seat beside Reggie, far enough away from Luke so he didn't get pushed again. </p><p>"Things are about to get a whole<br/>lot rougher." A voice mumbled from a small distance away. </p><p>*hissing* </p><p>"Whoa! What was that?" Reggie asked as his ears perked up. Suddenly, everything in the cafeteria seemed so loud. </p><p>Reggie flinched as he heard the booming of the clock hands shifting, the footsteps of the janitor, students whispering gossip. </p><p>"Look, I'm no hunter, but some of my best friends are. I'm sure I can shoot a deer no problem. I bet I'm even better than you!" </p><p>Reggie began breathing heavy as he heard conversations all around him. </p><p>"Oh my gosh. Did you see what Kayla was wearing yesterday? Pink top and blue bottoms? What is she questioning her femininity now?"</p><p>His heart quickened, beating faster and faster as his anxiety rose.</p><p>"Did you hear that Ron is gay now? No...he's bi...no pan. Really, I don't know anymore." </p><p>Reggie shook his head, trying desperately to get the conversations out of his head.</p><p>"We need to take him in. He's a danger to our kind. We don't know what he's capable of."</p><p>Reggie shriveled in on himself, covering his ears to block the noise.</p><p>"Reggie?" Luke looked at him in concern. The conversations continued, becoming almost unbearable. </p><p>"Wait, Samantha's your friend? And you admit it? Dude, that's just messed up!"</p><p>*laughing*</p><p>Reggie felt like screaming, the laughter becoming derisive, mocking in his ears.</p><p>"The Council knows you're in on the recent attacks. And they want to see you suffer in person!" He heard a dark voice hiss. </p><p>"St-stop it!!!" Reggie's outburst caused the students in the cafeteria to fall silent. From where he was sitting, Reggie jumped out of his seat, standing and backing up with his hands covered over his ears. After a second of standing, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out. </p><p>"Stand back!" Luke called, pushing students back with his muscular arms. </p><p>"Don't touch him, he could be seriously injured!" Alex said as he smacked a student's hand that was trying to touch Reggie's shoulder. </p><p>"Just trying to help." The student mumbled before backing away.</p><p>From outside the cluster of students that had gathered around Reggie, Dante hissed at some approaching Council members.</p><p>"Stay back!" Fuego said, standing opposite Dante and holding up a sharply pointed pencil. </p><p>"Oh yeah. And what are you planning on doing with that?" One of the Council vampires mused.</p><p>"This is a number 2 pencil." Fuego chimed, attempting to hold his cool. </p><p>"Yeah, Two!" Dante added, but he had no idea where Fuego was going with this. </p><p>"Know what that's for?" Fuego quipped as a Council member hissed at him. The vampire raised an eyebrow. Or should I draw you a picture, huh?" </p><p>"Huh?" The vampire asked, confused. Fuego swung the pencil at him, promptly staking him in the heart. </p><p>Fuego smiled proudly before freezing in place. "There's one behind me, isn't there?" Dante asked despite already knowing the answer. "Whoa!" He squeaked as Fuego quickly maneuvered around him and staked the next member in the chest. </p><p>"Come on!" Fuego shook his arm for them to leave. </p><p>"Whoa. Looks like I'm not the only one with anger issues." Dante mused as Fuego kicked the last vampire dude in his area, and stabbed him with the pencil, causing him to dissipate into dust. </p><p>"I didn't do anything!" Fuego batted his eyelashes innocently. </p><p>"Why are they so steamed at Reggie anyways?"</p><p>"They think he's after them. After all of us. I don't know why...they just seem to have followed all the leads to him." Dante answered. "First, two vamps were attacked in his backyard, then three more tried to pick him up and they were taken out too. I mean, they were taken out by us...but the Council isn't gonna know that." He pointed out wisely. </p><p>"I'm really worried about Caleb." Fuego spoke up. </p><p>"Me too." Dante sighed. "I promised him we'd take care of Reggie so they wouldn't be mad at him. Guess they got tired of waiting for Caleb, and decided to take matters into their own hands."</p><p>"Well, we better find out what's really behind the attacks." Fuego mused. "C'mon, let's go before any more Council members show up and start asking questions." Dante nodded. </p><p>"He'll be fine right?" He pointed to Reggie. Fuego shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>"We'll check up on him tonight?" Dante nodded in agreement to his plan. </p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bahahaha! I absolutely love Dante and Fuego's roles in this story! Oh, btw, I'm panning on releasing a very intense Reggie-centric One Shot soon, as well as another chapter of The Boy Who Never Had!!! Stay tuned and thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bacon and Gym Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caleb confronts his fellow vampires about the mist that has been attacking their kind. Tia Victoria takes Reggie to Ray to patch him up. Julie inquires about Reggie's home life when she finds out the mark on his neck isn't his only injury.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm finally here with an update!!!! Guys, I literally thought I had died! Anyways, in this story imagine that fledgling vampires are still very weak and their powers are underdeveloped--which is why Reggie can still get hurt and not heal sometimes. I hope you enjoy this new chapter because it is my all-time favorite in this entire story! Why is that? Because Ray enters the story!!! Yay!!!! BTW, this chapter is over 1,500 words wth?! I'm really putting out for you guys this time...to make up for not updating as often &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You were attacked by a smelly green mist?" Caleb crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the young vampire standing breathless before him. </p><p>"Smelly green mist?" Fuego asked as he rounded the corner, interrupting Caleb's conversation. "Did Eric try making tacos again?" Fuego asked, his voice raising in pitch at the bad memory. </p><p>Caleb cleared his throat. "Is he here?"</p><p>"The boy...fledgling...no...no sir." Dante spoke up as he cowered slightly under Caleb's steely gaze. </p><p>"The Council tried to "bring him to justice", wherever that is, earlier." Fuego remarked. "But Reggie kinda had a breakdown and passed out before they could." He finished. </p><p>"Psst! It's true, there is a green mist. I saw it." A second young vampire emerged from the side of the other one. </p><p>Caleb turned around. "Where'd you come from?" </p><p>"I-I was attacked too." The vampire sputtered. </p><p>"Whoa, do you know what this means?" Fuego whispered to Dante, eyes wide. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Reggie isn't behind the attacks! He couldn't have been, he was passed out when those vamps were attacked!" From down the hall, Jessie entered as Fuego was making his deduction. </p><p>"That's not necessarily true. We don't know this fledgling. He could have a whole flock under his control. We just don't know." She stared straight at Caleb as she said the next sentence. "That's why we need to bring him in." </p><p>"I need time to prove he's innocent." Caleb remarked as he looked at his fingernails instead of meeting Jessie's eyes. "But the halls are full of fangs." He hissed in disgust. </p><p>"Those aren't real threats. They're just there to make sure your little pet doesn't hurt anybody...well, any vampire. I don't really care what he does to humans." Caleb gritted his teeth, but refrained from saying anything about that. </p><p>"Gotta go." He said with a flourish of his hand. "Oh, and just sit tight...and don't let the vampires bite." He cautioned her with a small, somewhat maniacal laugh. </p><p>"Same to you." She retorted back. </p><p>Beside Caleb, Fuego fumed as he felt just about ready to sink his teeth into Jessie for going against their leader. </p><p>"Remember, bite your tongue, not her face." Dante laughed as he patted Fuego on the shoulder. That caused him to simmer down a bit. </p><p>"'Kay, so, poor-choice-of-fashion boy." Fuego started, pointing at one of the vampires that had claimed to be attacked by the "green mist." "You get beat up and show up here blaming a green mist?" He chuckled lightly, finding the concept mildly hilarious. </p><p>"Oh, and I bet the mist blames the unicorns." Dante laughed as he hit Fuego on the shoulder, unable to contain himself. </p><p>"The mist was real. Almost alive!" The vampire said.</p><p>The other one who had been attacked added. "And it had a smell. It smelled like...evil." He shivered. </p><p>"Evil? Okay, now I'm intrigued." Dante said facetiously, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Hmm...evil you say?" Fuego scratched his chin. "So like bacon and gym socks?"  </p><p>"I mean, that's pretty close." One of them nodded. Dante huffed. This was so stupid. </p><p>"What is it?" He asked, as he saw Fuego's eyes widen. </p><p>"A-ha! Sulphur, or, to the necromancer, brimstone." Fuego confirmed what he thought the smell was. "And where there's brimstone, there's black magic."</p><p>"Or rotten eggs." Dante muttered, rolling his eyes once more. </p><p>"There were no eggs." One of the vampires said as he held up a finger. </p><p>"Black magic it is!" Dante gave up fighting it. </p><p>"This mist is about to get demystified!" Fuego cheered. "Can I get a hi-five?" Dante grumbled, but obliged nonetheless. </p><p>"Woo!" Fuego cheered happily. </p><p>"C'mon, let's go report to Caleb. He should have a spell that can combat the mist." Dante suggested, dragging Fuego out the hallway by his shirt sleeve. </p><p>…</p><p>Tía Victoria...or Nurse as most kids referred to her...stood over Reggie, her lips pursed in concern. She looked him over, attempting to figure out what caused the poor kid to pass out. She gasped as she drew the scarf back from his neck. There on his neck were what appeared to be puncture wounds. They looked to be about a day old; however, something must have happened because they were bleeding again. Before patching up the wound--she was now curious--Tía went to remove his leather jacket. As she suspected, sadly, she found a fair set of bruises on his arms. Some old, some new. She couldn’t be for sure if they came from his household, but she had a good idea. Needless to say, she would have the boy stay with Ray for the night. At least, until she could figure out what was up with the boy. </p><p>After using an alcohol wipe to clear away the blood, Victoria patched up the puncture wounds with gauze and a large, clear band-aid. She then took out her phone and dialed Ray's--her brother's--number. </p><p>*phone rings* </p><p>*click*</p><p>"Ray, where are you?" </p><p>"At home...why?"</p><p>"Oh, great, I'll be right over." </p><p>"Should I be worried Victoria?"</p><p>"No, no don't worry." The tone in her voice, however, did nothing to appease his nerves. </p><p>*sigh* </p><p>"Ok, then...see you at home." </p><p>*click* </p><p>Tía sighed sadly as she looked back to the boy in front of her. "Ojalá que sanen tus cicatrices." She whispered softly. </p><p>…</p><p>Tía parked her car and gently opened the door on her side and closed it so as not to make any loud noises. She didn't want to startle the boy afterall. </p><p>"Niños!" She called as she flounced into the Molina’s living room. Carlos ran down the stairs, arms extended and eyes bright. She wrapped him up in a hug as he ran into her. </p><p>"Tía!" He squealed happily. </p><p>Julie walked out from the kitchen, glass of oj in hand. "Hola." She gave her a quick wave. </p><p>"Niños, get your papi for me. ¿Comprende?" Carlos snuggled into her. Julie nodded and headed back to the kitchen. </p><p>"Papi, Tía's here." Julie walked behind Ray and wrapped him in a hug from behind. </p><p>"Ahhh, ok mija." He stretched from where he was sitting, closing his laptop screen. "I'm coming." He stood up and cracked his back. "Don't ever get old, mija." He mumbled as he made his way to the living room.  </p><p>"¿Qué pasa?" Ray asked, his eyebrow raised in Victoria's direction. </p><p>"Necesita ayuda." She commented quickly as she grabbed Ray by the shirt sleeve and led him out the door. "Aquí." She opened the passenger door and pointed at the boy slumped over in the seat. </p><p>Ray stared at the boy in shock. </p><p>*indistinct Spanish cursing*</p><p>Ray calmed down, but didn't take his eyes off the boy. Finally, he managed to get a sentence out. "What is a boy doing in your car?" He put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"We-well...you know I'm the school nurse…</p><p>"Yes...Ray encouraged her to go on...</p><p>"And, well...I may have taken this boy back with me in order to keep him away from his parents ok!" She let the truth slip. </p><p>"Victoria!" He said loudly, running a shaky and stressed-out hand through his hair. "Dios mío!" He paced back and forth in front of the car door. Eventually he paused, looking at the boy in the car once more. "Well...is he ok." He asked, his brow furrowing in concern. </p><p>"Ray...he-he has bruises. And some of them are fresh. Not to mention the marks on his neck...I don't even know where those came from!" She threw up her hands before taking them down and holding her head. Ray placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Reluctantly, he spoke. "Ok. One night. But we need to try to figure out his situation...it could be one big misunderstanding." Tía nodded, looking up at Ray with tears in her eyes. His eyes were starting to water too. </p><p>"¿Abra la puerta?" He asked as he leaned over to scoop up the boy in his arms. She nodded and went to open the front door. </p><p>Gingerly, Ray brought the boy inside and laid him on the couch. Carlos's eyes widened. </p><p>"Woah!" He breathed as he watched Ray and Tía look over the boy. </p><p>"He's been unconscious for three hours now." Tía shook her head. "I-honestly it scares me that he hasn't woken up yet. I hope he didn't lose too much blood when that happened." She pointed to the bandaid on his neck that had now started turning slightly pink as blood threatened to seep through the gauze. </p><p>The lines in Ray’s forehead crinkled. "Should we try to wake him?" Tía thought about it and eventually shook her head yes. </p><p>"I think that's probably a good idea. This kid needs nourishment anyways." She sighed sadly as she gave a glance towards Ray. "Can you help me get his jacket off. I need to treat his bruising again I imagine." Ray nodded in reply and went to take the jacket off the boy carefully. Before he did, however, he made sure to send Carlos to the kitchen to help Julie with dinner. He protested, but reluctantly followed orders. </p><p>Ray held a hand to his mouth in shock as he saw the bruises, their yellow and blue splotches looking like a Van Gogh painting against his pale skin.</p><p>"Julie, mija, can you get me an ice pack from the fridge...and a damp towel!" He called. </p><p>Julie came out from the kitchen, carrying everything her dad had asked in her arms. She stopped short as she saw the boy sprawled across their living room couch. </p><p>She rushed forward and knelt down against the couch. "Oh my gosh. Reggie! Wha-what's wrong with him?! I didn't see what happened after he passed out in the cafeteria." </p><p>Ray shot Tía a look. She brushed it off and took the ice pack from Julie, gently applying it to one of the more fresher looking bruises. </p><p>"It's my theory that Reggie here doesn't have the best home life." Tía approached the subject cautiously. "That's why I brought him in to stay the night with us." </p><p>Julie stared at the bruises on Reggie's arms and the gash in his neck. "Shouldn’t he be going to the hospital?!" She questioned. Clearly Reggie needed serious medical attention. And Tía was a nurse. Why hadn't she taken him to the hospital! </p><p>Victoria sighed. "If we take him to the hospital, his parents will have to sign him out. And...they'd probably end up paying a large medical bill. Better not give them anything else to be mad at him for. Besides, I already spoke on the phone with his mother. She said keeping him here for the night was probably the best idea." Julie nodded in understanding, gulping as she took a look at the nasty bruises on his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 13 of The Boy Who Never Had is coming soon as well! Stay tuned y'all, I'm trying my very best to update! Feel free to leave kudos, comments, bookmarks; I appreciate the support soooooo much!!! Much love &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How Do You Like Your Steak?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie wakes up. Luke helps the young fledgling control his temper. Ray and Tía finally get to the bottom of the issue with Reggie's home life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowza! Posting at midnight...again?! Aye! I don't know why I keep doing this. Anyways! Enjoy this chapter because it sure is a good one!!! I'm such a sucker for Ray Molina moments!! He's just the best dad ever!!! And vampire Reggie?! I fall in love with this character the more and more I write about him oh my goodness! Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray braced himself for what might happen, but he placed the damp towel on Reggie's forehead, hoping the boy would stir and they could get some answers. </p><p>"Ow! My head!" Reggie mumbled loudly as he shook his head back and forth slowly, screwing his eyes shut as tight as possible against the bright lights.  </p><p>Inside his closed lids, his eyes were flashing quickly between emerald green--his eye color from birth--and blazing amber. His fledgling body was yet developed, therefore causing his vampire abilities (healing, super speed, super strength, etc.) to be on the fritz. He felt searing pain as his body fought desperately against all forces to heal itself, the skin in the wound by his neck slowly knitting together like sewn fabric. He quickly put a hand to his neck as the spot itched like needles prickling his skin. </p><p>He fluttered his eyes open for a second, suddenly aware of multiple hands on him. His insides crawled as inexplicable rage filled his core. Not again. Not again! He panicked. </p><p>"Aaaahhhhrrggghhh!! GET OFF ME!!" He screeched as he sat up, his eyes glowing amber for a second as his strength caused Ray, Tía, and Julie to stumble backwards. He took deep, yet at the same time shallow, breaths as he stared at his hands, not wanting to direct his anger anywhere else. </p><p>Reggie suddenly felt the urge to bite. To bite anything...ANYONE! He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't! Instead, he opened his mouth--fangs out apparently--and bit down hard into his own hand. </p><p>"Aggghhh...Owww!!" He screeched between clenched teeth. </p><p>Suddenly, the door flew open, a man--no, teenager--rushing inside. </p><p>"I told you that it was Reggie!" The brown-haired boy--Luke, as Reggie quickly identified--said almost triumphantly. "I take cash or check." He shot the blonde-haired boy beside him a lopsided grin. Alex rolled his eyes. </p><p>Luke’s attention then snapped to Reggie, his focus now entirely on him. He held up his arms placatingly as he slowly approached him. Reggie's demeanor softened a bit, his eyes going back to normal color as he looked at Luke. </p><p>"It's going to be ok. Just breathe." He approached Reggie and cautiously went to sit on the side of the couch next to him. He motioned for Alex to sit on his right side. </p><p>Reggie looked at them both at first, confusion littering his gaze. Why did it feel so warm around them? Ever since the night he was attacked, he had always felt so...cold. He let himself relax in their presence, his limbs slowly feeling heavier as he sank into the fabric of the couch. </p><p>Luke smiled his signature golden-retriever smile as he saw Reggie relaxing. However, he noted that Reggie was still biting into his hand. Weird. He thought, but figured it was some sort of coping mechanism to keep him from hurting others. He put a hand on Reggie's knee comfortingly.</p><p>"You wanna maybe stop biting your hand and talk about it?" He suggested warmly as he moved to pull Reggie's hand away from his mouth. Reggie hesitated, but slowly unlatched his jaw from his hand. </p><p>Alex let out a small gasp as blood spurted from his hand quickly. The crimson trails mesmerizing Reggie as they dripped down the side of his hand, and causing Alex to swallow anxiously. </p><p>"Oh my goodness. There's blood. Oh my goodness!" Alex started freaking out. </p><p>From the corner of his vision, Reggie saw the Molinas stagger to standing positions. Julie used a hand to pull herself up from by the coffee table, Ray groaned as he stood up by the couch, and Tía dusted herself off with a huff as she put her hands on her hips. </p><p>Reggie began to panic again, eyes zoning in on his bleeding hand. He felt the urge to bite again. The need to feel the warmth of the red liquid against his tongue. He reached his hand up to put it in his mouth again. Luke quickly grabbed his arm with an iron grip. </p><p>"Sorry, man, but I can't let you do that." Luke said as he held Reggie's hand forcibly away from him. Reggie struggled in his grasp. </p><p>"Let go!" He protested. Luke shot him a daring look. </p><p>Cautiously, Ray and Tía moved towards Reggie. Tía grabbed the towel Ray had used to wake Reggie up and gave it to Luke. </p><p>"For his hand." She motioned for him to stop the bleeding. Luke nodded and applied pressure to the bite to stop it from bleeding on the floor. </p><p>Beside him, Alex looked pale. Reggie growled as the scent of blood mixed with the damp towel. </p><p>Ray approached Reggie cautiously, holding his hands out in front of him. </p><p>"Is everything alright, niño?" </p><p>Reggie appeared to be calming down, the towel subduing the scent of blood from his hand. </p><p>He took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah. I think I'm doing a bit better now." He sank into the couch, exhaustion weighing heavy on his chest. </p><p>Tía tisked as she took the towel from Luke’s grasp and began holding it to Reggie’s wound herself. </p><p>"Niños, por favor...would you mind giving us some space." </p><p>Julie, Luke, and Alex shot each other looks before reluctantly heading out to the studio--they had wanted to help, but they acknowledged that this was probably a problem for the adults. </p><p>After the kids had all left, Ray sat down next to Reggie. Tía knelt down and pulled out a bandaid for Reggie to put on his hand. </p><p>Reggie reluctantly took the bandaid, afraid of removing the towel for fear of the rushing scent of blood that would meet his nostrils. He slowly removed the towel. </p><p>Reggie gaped, stunned at the sight that met him. The bite was gone--completely, utterly gone. The holes where he had bled from moments ago were sealed up, only a faint mark behind to serve as a reminder of the incident. He quickly put the bandaid over the spot where the bite had been. If anyone found out about him miraculously healing...well...let’s just say Reggie didn't want to think about that. </p><p>Questions racked his brain, causing him to ball his fist in frustration. How did I heal? How could I hear those kids in the cafeteria? What is wrong with me! Reggie ran a shaky hand through his hair, taking a shallow breath and exhaling with a slight rasp. Ray cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Niño, I know it’s probably hard, but we need to know where those bruises came from." Ray put a hand on his knee as he indicated to Reggie’s arms. </p><p>Reggie stiffened. Ah man! He thought. If they find out about my dad, what will happen to me? What will happen to mom?" "I-I...I can’t say." He eventually let out. </p><p>"Well...what about the marks on your neck?" Tía raised her voice slightly, her tone indicating that she wanted answers. </p><p>"Those...no, those weren't from him...Reggie paused after he said that, realizing that he let the information about his father slip by accident. He clamped his jaw shut. </p><p>Ray softened, sadness and understanding present in his gaze. "I understand that you want to protect your family, niño, but...if your father is hurting you...you can't stay there." </p><p>"Bu-but...my mom needs me." Reggie whispered. Ray felt the well of tears he was stifling start to break. </p><p>"I know, I know." Ray murmured as he pulled Reggie into a hug and began rubbing his back up and down in a soothing motion. </p><p>"So...where did those marks come from." Tía asked as she eyed the bandaid on his neck. </p><p>"I-I don't remember." Reggie admitted. "I don't really remember anything about that night." He gulped. "All I know is that I was out playing my bass as always, and something attacked me from behind. I woke up at home, in my bed, with no memory...and this." He indicated to the scar on his neck. </p><p>Tía exchanged a wary look with Ray. What in the world happened to this boy?! </p><p>Ray took a deep breath, then started to speak. "Ok, niño. I think our best plan is to keep you here for a while, have you keep going to school, and give your mother time to decide what to do. Unfortunately, since she is an adult, we can't force her to turn your dad in. But...we can suggest it...and we can keep you safe for the time being." Ray told Reggie the plan as he continued holding the boy and gently rocking him back and forth on the couch. </p><p>Tía nodded slightly in agreement. "I'll phone your mother, Reggie. Hopefully she'll choose to do what's best for you. If not...she sighed heavily, not wanting to say more...if not, we may have to get Child Services involved." </p><p>Tears welled up in Reggie's eyes at the thought of losing his mom. His mom wasn't a bad person--no, she was just lost. She craved attention from her husband...but only got it in the worst of ways. Unfortunately, some people never realize how bad a relationship is until it's too late. </p><p>Reggie squeezed his hand together. But at least she had me! Tears filled his eyes. I will protect you mom. He vowed silently. Even if I have to sneak out. Whatever it takes...I won't let you go through this alone! For a split second, Reggie's eyes glowed amber once again. He tightened his grip on Ray. Ray let out a soft squeak. </p><p>"Whoa! Mijo! What a tight grip you have there!" He laughed as he rubbed the boy's back and squeezed harder. Reggie let his tears fall, not holding anything back. He was grateful for the Molinas. Really, he was. But...he couldn't just let his mom be alone. He would go back tonight--not to go back, back--but to check up on her. Reggie gasped slightly as he felt prickles running up and down his arms. Oh no! </p><p>Reggie pulled out of Ray's grasp so fast that he stumbled backwards a little. Reggie quickly searched for his leather jacket. Finding it on the arm of the couch, he snatched it up and pulled his arms through the sleeve, relaxing as the jacket was successfully on. He let out a sigh of relief. Ray and Tía looked at him bemused. </p><p>Reggie's face flushed. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. </p><p>Just then, his stomach growled loudly. Ray chuckled. </p><p>"My thoughts exactly. What would you like for supper Reggie?" Reggie looked up, a confused expression on his face.</p><p>"Ya-you want me to decide?!" He asked incredulously. Ray nodded, a warm smile growing across his face. Reggie's mouth twisted into a grin as he pictured the one thing he wanted so badly. "You have any steak?" He asked blatantly. </p><p>Tía huffed. Ray let out a puff of laughter, wondering for a second if the kid was joking. <br/>After Reggie didn't say anything for a while, Ray finally broke the silence. "I think I can arrange that." He said as he lovingly shook his head and crossed his arms. Tía gave him a bewildered look, but Ray just smiled brightly. "So Reggie, how do you like your steak?" Ray asked with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Rare." Reggie replied quickly. "As rare as you can get it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooooh! Steak! Wonder where I'm going with this... *insert evil raised eyebrow sly face*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who You Really Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke is suspicious of Reggie. The boys find out Julie is tougher than she looks. Dante and Fuego stop by to collect their fledgling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while, but I'm back and updating! If you want another cool Reggie story be sure to check out my newest fic: Self-Made Man. It's a story about Regina Peters, a girl who goes undercover as a guy (Reggie) to avoid bullying. Too bad she ends up falling in love...with Luke Patterson no less!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, the family, Luke, Alex, and Reggie sat at the dinner table enjoying steaks Ray had cooked up on the grill. Before coming to dinner, Reggie had gone to the bathroom to investigate the prickling feeling he had felt earlier. Apparently, the bruises on his arms--just like the mark on his hand--had healed, leaving only faint marks to indicate that they had ever been there before. </p><p>Reggie breathed in the smell of the juicy steak as he looked down at his plate. His mouth watered as he pressed a fork against the meaty flesh, eyes sparkling as blood from the rare-cooked beef ran out onto his plate. He cut off a slice and delicately brought it to his mouth. </p><p>"Oh my goodness this is amazing!" Reggie declared as he sank his teeth into the juicy meat. From beside him, Alex made a disgusted face. </p><p>"Eww. How can you eat it rare? That's so rare, you're practically eating a live cow."</p><p>"I wish." Reggie mumbled through his steak. That caught the attention of the others.</p><p>"Wicked." Luke said as he looked at Reggie with sparkling eyes of adoration. </p><p>"Disgusting." Alex said with a huff.</p><p>Reggie shrugged and continued eating, the irony taste of blood giving him extreme euphoria. </p><p>For a brief second, Reggie’s teeth sharpened into fangs, puncturing the meaty flesh, and draining it of blood. Luke stared, mouth agape as he saw Reggie’s teeth. </p><p>"Dude, you have some gnarly-looking teeth. How in the world are they that sharp?" Luke asked as he continued to stare at Reggie. </p><p>Reggie put a hand over his mouth as he nearly choked on his steak. "Well, I guess I have some pretty sharp canines. Must be genetic." He shrugged. He uncovered his mouth, teeth returned to normal. </p><p>"I guess." Luke replied. I wasn't talking about your canines. He thought to himself. I meant the full-on fangs you just had. Luke’s brow furrowed as he continued to stare at Reggie. He was going to figure out what was up with this boy. Just you wait. </p><p>From under the table, Alex kicked Luke’s shin. Luke looked up and pouted at him, drawing his attention away from Reggie. Alex stared at him. Dude, stop staring at Reggie. That's rude. Alex's look said it all. </p><p>Luke huffed and looked down at his own medium-cooked steak. Rare? He thought. How many high schoolers do I know eat their steaks rare?! Something was definitely up with this guy, and Luke had just the plan to figure out what it was. </p><p>"Hey, so how about we all go to the studio after dinner to do some practicing?" Luke suggested. "Reggie, maybe you'd like to play bass? We need a new player after all." Reggie perked up at that, smiling widely with his perfect white teeth stained with blood from the steak. </p><p>"I'd love to!" He exclaimed. </p><p>Perfect. Luke thought. Then we can find out who you really are!  </p><p>...</p><p>"Okay. All clear." Fuego said as Dante and him slunk through an abandoned alleyway in downtown L.A. </p><p>"We doubled back and made sure to cover our trails." Dante said to the dark figure standing in front of them. The figure emerged from the shadows. </p><p>"Thanks for informing me about the smoke earlier. I don't usually like phone calls, but I'm glad you called this time. I marked every spell that involves evil smoke, sulphur, and violence." Caleb said as he held out an ancient-looking book. </p><p>"Wow, that's a lot of smokey violence." Fuego commented. </p><p>"Hence the name black magic, and not nice, sunny, smiley face magic." Dante commented as he lightly smacked Fuego upside the head. Fuego pouted. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's over a dozen disappearances in the last month. And on almost all of them, they say no recent picture available." Caleb commented as he scrolled through an article he had pulled up on his phone. </p><p>"So this magic mist attacks people who don't own a camera!" Fuego deduced!</p><p>"Or a mist that attacks people who don't show up on camera." Dante said as he rolled his eyes at Fuego. </p><p>"Right! Shy people." Fuego concluded as he scratched his chin in thought. </p><p>"No, dude, vampires!" Dante exclaimed as he marveled at how stupid his friend was. </p><p>"Here, this must be it. Inspira mortis. The breath of death." Caleb spoke, interrupting their antics. "Whoever uses this can<br/>transform their anger or dark energies into a physical vapour that seeks out and destroys<br/>its intended target." He read from the book. </p><p>"That's why it totally ignored our classmates!" Dante pointed out. "It's only going after vampires."</p><p>"We have to warn Reggie." Caleb said, his tone serious. "He might be a fledgling, but he's still in danger--from both the Council, and now this green mist. C'mon boys, I think it's time we let Reggie in on our little secret." </p><p>…</p><p>"So, bass right?" Alex asked from behind his position on the drums.</p><p>"Yeah." Reggie said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you guys have one I could borrow? Mine's kinda at my house and…</p><p>"Yeah." Julie said in understanding. "It's just in the back. I'll get it." She quickly moved to the back of the studio and started rummaging around. </p><p>"Sooo…are you gonna tell us who you really are?" Luke was forward as Julie was now out of earshot. </p><p>"Wha--</p><p>Alex cut Reggie off. "LUKE! What are you even talking about?! You know Reggie has a bad home life, you don't have to bring it up in front of him!" Alex yelled as he crossed his arms at Luke, annoyed at his insensitivity.</p><p>"What? No, no. I was talking more about his glowing yellow eyes, pointy teeth, and desire to bite things at random." Luke snapped back as he stared at Alex. Alex didn't know how to respond to that.</p><p>"Sorry, Reggie. I think Luke must be on crack or something. I mean...WHAT THE HECK DUDE?!" He glared at Luke.</p><p>Reggie stuttered, frozen in place at the accusations. </p><p>"Here. Let me just show you." Luke said as he took out a pocket knife.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Alex near screamed.</p><p>With a confident look, Luke took the pocket knife and made a small cut on his arm, wincing in pain as the cool metal dug into his arm and produced a line of blood. </p><p>"OH MY--</p><p>Before Alex could finish, Reggie’s eyes flashed amber, his teeth barrling into a snarl. With superhuman speed, he rushed towards Luke and toppled over him, his body pinning Luke to the ground. Alex let out a squeak, too stunned to scream. </p><p>"Give it! Give it to me!" Reggie growled as he scrambled to sink his teeth into the cut Luke had made. He leaned back and bared his fangs, preparing to sink them into Luke's arm.</p><p>Just then, Julie came running. Quickly, and with more force than she thought possible, she grabbed a chair and whacked Reggie as hard as possible with it. A leg of the chair snapped, and Reggie fell to the ground unconscious with a small thud. </p><p>"Th-thanks." Luke said sheepishly as he stood up and brushed himself off. </p><p>"What was that...what's going on!" Julie asked frantically. "Why are you bleeding? Why was Reggie attacking you? Somebody answer me!" She waved her arms around in a wild gesture, demanding answers from the two boys. </p><p>"Don't look at me." Alex said, raising up his hands. "I'm just as confused as you are."</p><p>"Luke?" She looked at the boy. </p><p>"Ok, this might sound a little crazy...Luke started...but I-I think Reggie might be a...a...vampire." He finally choked out.</p><p>"Psssh. You mean to tell me that Reggie--poor, innocent, doesn't sparkle in the sunlight--Reggie is a vampire?! As if." Julie huffed as she crossed her arms and looked at him with the same type of look his mother gives him when he gives her a wild explanation. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure the sparkling thing is just a hurtful vampire stereotype...and yeah." Luke said blatantly. "No, seriously. Did you not see his eyes? An-and the fangs! What about the bite marks on his neck?!" Luke supplied as he looked to Alex for support. </p><p>Alex shrugged. "Maybe it's a prank or something?"</p><p>Julie shook her head. "Well, I guess the only way to find out is...suddenly, a noise from outside cut her off. </p><p>*hissing*</p><p>Julie turned around suddenly, her heart catching in her chest. She went to close the studio doors, only to find two teenagers in dark clothing standing before her. </p><p>"Goin' somewhere, half-pint?" Dante sneered, his mouth curling up into a grin as he saw the teenagers stiffen. His nostrils flared. The scent of human blood was strong, tempting. But he couldn’t make a scene. He was here for one thing, and one thing only: Reggie. </p><p>"Let us through." The orange-haired, slightly androgynous looking teen said as he put a hand on Julie’s shoulder. Luke balled his fist. </p><p>"Get your hands off of her!" He barked from his position next to where Reggie was still unconscious. </p><p>Fuego didn't budge, but instead spoke. "We have business that doesn't concern you...mortals." The last word was tinged with disgust as he turned his nose up at them. </p><p>"Now leave...before it's too late." Dante warned, his tone low. He shouldered his way around Julie. </p><p>"I swear, we're not here to hurt anyone." Fuego said as he batted his lashes with a false look of innocence. "We're just here for the boy." He said as he tipped his head to where Reggie was slumped over. </p><p>"Stay away from him. Stay away from us!" Luke voiced, sounding much braver than he thought. Beside him, Reggie stirred. </p><p>"Arrggh. Uggh. Why does this always happen to me!" Reggie whined groggily as he put a hand up to his head. </p><p>Dante rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fledglings! Why don't you become a full vampire, then maybe you wouldn't pass out all the time!" </p><p>Reggie was fully conscious now, confused as to why two men in shades and dark clothes were in the studio, and even more confused as to why they had called him a fledgling. </p><p>"Fl-fledgling?" Reggie mumbled loudly. </p><p>"Oh...right." Fuego took off his shades and flashed his amber eyes. "You're a vampire, Reggie. Well...not a full one yet. A fledgling. All you need is to drink human blood...then you'll be a member of the flock!" He explained cheerily. </p><p>Dante punched his shoulder. "Dude, there are humans present." He hissed.</p><p>"What?!" Fuego complained. "It's not like they'll remember any of this when we drain them." </p><p>Alex stiffened and gulped loudly. Drain us?! </p><p>"Touch my friends and you’ll regret it." Reggie growled. Luke felt warmth grow inside him. Friends? He didn't know Reggie already felt that way about them. </p><p>"Ooh. Fledglings got some fire in him hmm?" Dante mused in a mocking tone. "I see why Caleb wanted us to turn you." </p><p>Reggie bared his fangs in retort, quickly placing himself in front of Luke, and signaling Alex and Julie to get behind him. They hurriedly did so. </p><p>"Well, sorry to cut this little practice--or whatever you were doing--short." He said as he waved to the instruments in the studio. "But we have an important meeting with the Vampire Council, and you're coming with us." Dante said menacingly as he approached Reggie. Fuego walked towards him as well. </p><p>"Now, you can come in peace, and we'll spare your friends...or you can fight and we'll see how long it takes to drain all the blood out of their bodies one by one." Dante snided as he presented Reggie with the ultimatum. </p><p>Reggie took a deep breath. "I'll go with you." He said after a minute's pause. </p><p>"Good." Dante stated. </p><p>Reggie put down his defenses and shot a look behind him at the others as he followed Dante and Fuego out of the studio. Luke's gaze followed him, fear in his chest for what was about to happen to the boy, but also adoration. Adoration for how strong Reggie had been. How fast he had defended them, even though they hadn't treated him the best moments before. He made his mind up right then and there. They were going to follow them...and they were going to help Reggie no matter how dangerous it was. </p><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you're enjoying this story!! Lots of vampire action in store...and some cute ruke moments to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Come and Get It, Princess!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caleb comes up with an interesting solution for the green mist. Luke, Alex, and Julie come to Reggie's rescue. Jessie has an awkward fangirl moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are! The action sequence!!! I'm excited :DDDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you're sure that it's this green mist attacking our kind?" A voice spoke up from the Council members. </p><p>"Yes, and I think I found a way to fight the breath of death--the green mist." Caleb said as he addressed the Council. "And don't say hold your noses." Caleb laughed at his own joke. The Council was not amused. "Ancient tribes used these witch bottles to lure evil spirits away from people, and then trap them." He explained as he pointed to a picture in his ancient book. </p><p>"Cool." Jessie rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, we're fresh out of witch bottles." She said sarcastically. </p><p>Caleb waved her off. "Any container can work. Like this." He pulled out a glass candy jar. "As long as you put the right symbols on them and I say the right spell over it." He explained. "The hard part's the bait."</p><p>"Bait?" A male member of the Council asked. </p><p>"Items from the spirit's target. Caleb explained. </p><p>"Well, this mist is targeting vampires so we put vampire stuff in the jar?" The male vampire asked, still uncertain about this whole thing. </p><p>"What vampire stuff?" Another vampire spoke up. "Not my internal organs, I need those!"</p><p>"Have you gone number 1 recently?" Caleb asked the vampire, a grin forming across his face.</p><p>"Ew!" </p><p>...</p><p>Hi, this is Reggie. Please leave a message after the beep.</p><p>*sigh*</p><p>"Reggie’s not answering." </p><p>"You really thought it would be that easy?" Alex asked rhetorically. </p><p>*phone rings*</p><p>"Reggie?!" Luke answered the phone quickly, a sprinkle of hope in his voice. </p><p>"Not quite, but I know where he is, and it's not good." The voice on the end of the line answered. </p><p>"The Council put him on trial." The voice whispered. </p><p>"A trial?" Luke asked as Julie and Alex shot him a look. </p><p>"They're all in danger." The voice replied. </p><p>"Where is it?" Luke asked hurriedly. </p><p>"The old mason lodge. I'd hurry if I were you." The line dropped. </p><p>"Do we have to go?" Alex whined as he continued driving his car along the road. They had tried following the vampires earlier, but had gotten dreadfully lost. Apparently vampires must drive just about as fast as they can run. Alex always obeyed the speed limit, so of course they couldn't keep up. That's when Luke had gotten the bright idea to just call Reggie. </p><p>"There's more I want to do in life than be a vampire's next meal." He huffed as Luke gave him directions to the old mason lodge. </p><p>"Sorry man, but we owe this to Reggie." Luke said as he continued to direct Alex via the Google Maps app on his phone. "Besides, if we die tonight at least you won't have to play Hamlet in Shakespeare for Dogs." Luke pointed out. Yeah, unfortunately that was the play their English class had decided upon for the semester. </p><p>"Fair point." Alex agreed. He shivered Ew. Just thinking about that play sent goosebumps down his arms. </p><p>...</p><p>*growling*</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'm going." Reggie put his hands up as Dante pushed him forwards. "Just don't get your fangs in a twist. Ah!" Reggie yelped as he was pushed forwards and shoved into a seat facing the Council. </p><p>"You show no allegiance to your kind." A female vampire spoke up, addressing Reggie. "You forfeit your protections<br/>by willfully conspiring -</p><p>"Who cares who I conspire with." Reggie interrupted her. Besides, I didn't exactly know I was a vampire until like five minutes ago. How was I supposed to have any sort of allegiance?!" </p><p>"All fledglings are supposed to know their place. It is vampire law to make sure they are informed of the ritual." Jessie--the female voice--snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, that was possibly my fault." Caleb spoke up from behind her. "Dante and Fuego were supposed to bring him to me...apparently that was lost in translation." He grunted through clenched teeth as he snapped his head back to glare at his minions. </p><p>Jessie rolled her eyes and continued. "Well, what about these human friends?" Now she seemed to be talking more to Caleb than to Reggie.</p><p>"My friends aren't your problem." Reggie's growl caused Jessie to focus her attention back on him. </p><p>"They are if they're the ones behind this green mist." Jessie said as she squinted her eyes at Reggie. </p><p>"Give him a break." Caleb waved his hands. "He didn't even know he was a vampire...how could he be the cause of this? Besides, what does it matter? We have the solution now."</p><p>Jessie grumbled, aware that Caleb was right. </p><p>"Well, that doesn't take away from the fact that he's been awol ever since he was turned. How do we know he hasn't exploited our secret? How do we know he isn't some secret vampire hunter?" Jessie suggested, still entirely untrustworthy of Reggie. </p><p>"Because he's one of us now." Caleb shrugged as if the answer was obvious. And he's no threat to us."</p><p>"You may not be a threat...Jessie looked straight at Reggie...but your little high school friends are. Deliver them to us as a sign of loyalty." Reggie's entire face went pale. He shook his head 'no'. Jessie huffed. </p><p>"Or, if you'd rather side with them, you can accept our punishment on their behalf." Her eyes glistened with a malicious air. "But we will have blood; yours or theirs." She said as she bared her fangs, awaiting an answer. </p><p>"So come and get it, princess!" Reggie snarled as he got up and showed his fangs (luckily he had finally figured out how to control them after launching at Luke). </p><p>*hiss*</p><p>Jessie launched at Reggie, twisting his arm behind his back and preparing to sink her fangs into his still semi-mortal neck. </p><p>"Let him go!" A voice called from the back of the room. "I'm the one you want!" Luke yelled as he ran down the room towards Reggie. From beside him, hisses rang out as vampires lurked from the side of the room. </p><p>"Wha-why are you here?" Reggie asked between shallow breaths as Jessie held onto him tightly. </p><p>"Trying to protect you!" Luke stated obviously as he eyed the vampires around him hesitantly. From the back of the room, Alex hid behind Julie who hid behind a chair--luckily they hadn't been noticed due to Luke’s outburst. </p><p>"Well I was trying to protect you!" Reggie huffed as he struggled in Jessie's grip. </p><p>Just then, Caleb emerged from the Council members, he held up his hands placatingly. </p><p>"Look, he didn't touch the flock. They were attacked by a spell." He reiterated what he had tried to explain to the Council earlier. "A spell called the Breath of Death."</p><p>"Yeah, pretty scary, right?" Fuego piped up from the crowd of vampires. Caleb glared at him. </p><p>"But what matters is we can stop it!" Caleb said, still trying to convince Jessie to simmer down. </p><p>"True! They made me go in a jar, remember!" The male Vampire Council member from earlier exclaimed as he held up a finger. </p><p>"Quiet!" Jessie screeched.</p><p>"Perhaps we owe this boy a chance to prove his innocence." She untwisted Reggie's arm as she formed an idea in her head. He breathed a sigh of relief, as did Luke. </p><p>"That's very reasonable, thank you." Reggie muttered. </p><p>"I move the mortals be devoured now." A different Council member motioned from the back. Several murmurs of agreement followed. </p><p>"You can't do that!" Caleb protested. "How does that test his innocence at all?" </p><p>"If the attacks continue after they're gone,<br/>then I guess they were innocent!" The vampire reasoned. From the back of the room, some of the vampires had found Alex and Julie's hiding spot and were bringing them forward. </p><p>"Seems fair enough." Jessie said through clenched teeth as she looked at the newly discovered mortals in disgust. She had completely changed her mind about being nice. Now since there were three mortals, everything changed. </p><p>"I totally disagree with that assessment!" Reggie whined, fear twisting in his gut. After an awkward moment of silence, Reggie spoke again, this time serious. "Well, if that's your decision...I guess I have no choice but to give you that fight you were asking for." He turned around quickly in front of Jessie, shielding Luke, Alex, and Julie from her. </p><p>"Reggie, wait!" Luke grabbed his arm and stepped in front of him. "You call yourself a council?" He asked rhetorically, his voice high pitched, but determined. "Don't you even have to take a vote?"</p><p>"Fine." Jessie rolled her eyes. "All in favour of destroying this fledgling and his mortal friends? Show of hands please." All the members raised their hands save for Caleb, Dante, and Fuego who quickly backed away and slipped out of the room--they knew they wouldn't be able to do much more to save Reggie, so they figured they'd just save themselves. </p><p>*growling*</p><p>"Alex, Alex!" Luke thought quickly. He pointed to something on the table. It was a jar...the same jar one of the vampires had mentioned could solve their problem. "The jar thingy, hurry!" </p><p>Alex grabbed the jar quickly and tossed it to Luke. "Eww, I don't ever want to touch that again!" He exclaimed as he wiped his hands on his jeans. </p><p>"Look, take one step towards my friends...and I'll destroy the thing that can save you!" Luke shouted boldly as he held the jar over his head, preparing to smash it at any moment. </p><p>"What are you waiting for, cowards?! Destroy him!" Jessie yelled with a screech. "I command it!" </p><p>"But he has the witch bottle." A vampire spoke up from beside her. </p><p>"I don't care, let the thing break! I just want these mortals finished!" She screamed. </p><p>Suddenly, as if possessed by some other-worldly being, Luke began chanting something--some incantation. </p><p>"Secantos-delthorum-recantos-elthor!" He yelled loudly, reading the incantation off the side of the bottle.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhhh!" </p><p>*screaming*</p><p>From above their heads, a green mist began seeping through the cracks in the window, it filled the room, causing all the vampires to start to sputter and fall to the ground coughing. </p><p>Beside him, Reggie fell to the ground as well, hand clutched around his throat as he fought to breathe. Alex and Julie quickly kneeled down next to him, trying desperately to help him breath better. Luke’s brow furrowed in concern, but he continued to keep the jar open and say the chant. </p><p>"Fine. FINE!" Jessie yelled as she writhed on the ground in pain. "I'll let you go, just make it stop!!!" Luke’s eyes glinted triumphantly. </p><p>He began saying the chant louder, swirling his hand in a circular motion as the mist slowly entered the jar. Pretty soon, all the mist occupied the jar, and Luke shut the lid on it tightly. </p><p>"Anti-vampire mist, anyone?" He said with a cocky smirk as he held the jar in front of him. </p><p>"Still mad at me for defending the mortals who just saved your life?" Reggie asked between coughs as Alex and Julie helped him off the ground. </p><p>"You ARE no fun." Jessie crossed her arms and pouted. Fine. You're free to go."</p><p>"Thank you. That's more like it." Luke smiled as he handed one of the members the jar of green mist and turned to leave with Reggie, Alex, and Julie.</p><p>"Stop!" Jessie called. The four friends froze. "Before you go...I hear you three are in that pretty popular band...what is it? Sunset Curve?" She gestured to Alex, Luke, and Julie. "Anyways, I want an autograph...For a friend." She said quickly as she got stares from other members in the Council. </p><p>"Vampire awkward!" Reggie whispered as he lightly elbowed Luke in the shoulder. Luke just smiled as he went to sign Jessie's Sunset Curve poster. </p><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some loose ends to tie up:</p><p>The call Luke received was anonymous and seemed to come from nowhere just at the right time. In the original script, this call comes from Erica and is to Ethan about The Council putting Sarah on trial. I made the call from an anonymous caller in this fic, therefore, to avoid confusion because I don't have a specific character meant to replicate Erica in this fic. </p><p>Another loose end is how Luke was able to perform the spell to trap the green mist. In the show, it's Benny who does the spell because he's a sorcerer. In this fic, I generally have Alex AND Luke's characters share Benny's lines from the script. Anyways, Luke doesn't have magic powers per say in this fic; so, my explanation is that Caleb imbued the jar with his magic and Luke only had to read the words for it to work. Also...the power of friendship BAM! LOL XD</p><p>Finally, the last loose end to tie up is why Jessie had that fangirl moment. In the script, the head Council member asks for an autograph from Dirk from Dusk. Because I really didn't do much with that concept, I decided that Jessie was a secret Sunset Curve groupie. When she asks for the autograph for a friend, it's really for herself. Same girl...same! XDDD Oh, and the "Vampire awkward!" line is really in the script...it's...it's just hilarious. Go watch the show if you haven't...it's on Netflix (and YouTube)!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. So, what did you think?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following our character's epic face off with the vampire-killing mist, Luke wants some alone time to share a special song with Reggie. (Oh my goodness...if you've seen My Babysitter's a Vampire, then you're gonna love this!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found the story my GC member was writing!!! Here's a link...go give it a look :D </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726612/chapters/67863180</p><p>It's unfinished and I don't know if they're ever gonna finish it, but it's extremely good nonetheless!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, guys, your tía and I will be home from<br/>
Gourmet Disco at 11. No staying up late, no scary movies. And none of that laser sabre thingy, all right?" Ray said as he crossed his arms and stared at the boys and Carlos who were currently sitting on his living room couch. </p><p>"We get it. Julie’s in charge." Luke mumbled, but shot Reggie and Alex a mischievous look. </p><p>"Yep. I promise. It's all good. I've got this handled." Julie assured them as Ray and Tía left to go party at their cheesy 80s disco club. Julie smiled as she looked at the three boys and her brother Carlos. Yeah, all good. She thought as she sat down on the couch and squeezed in between Luke and Reggie. </p><p>*screaming on TV*</p><p>"Guys, I thought papi said no horror movies!" Julie scolded as she took the remote and turned the TV to the local news station. How about we go practice instead?" She offered. "Besides, our newest member is gonna need some practice before our gig on Thursday." She said teasingly as she gave a warm smile to Reggie. He smiled back. "Meet me in the studio in five?" She asked. "C'mon, hermano, you can be our personal hype squad!" Carlos squealed in delight as Julie dragged him off the couch and towards the studio. Alex soon followed, shooting Luke a knowing glance as he left him and Reggie alone together. Pretty soon, Luke’s soft voice filled Reggie's hearing. </p><p>"Look, I know things are different now, and...if you feel like you need to move on...well, I guess it's okay." He said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. </p><p>Reggie bumped his shoulder against his own. "Thanks, but I kinda like it right here. Having fun with my friends. Because I AM fun, right?" Luke didn’t respond right away, his own thoughts plaguing him. </p><p>*hissing*</p><p>"Yeah!" Reggie startled him. "Yes, you are SO fun." </p><p>"Hey, look. It's Kyle." Luke mused as he pointed to the news that was playing on the TV. </p><p>"They're real! Vampires are real! They have pointy fangs, and yellow eyes!" He said hysterically. "Look, look, I have a picture of my vampire girlfriend.There, see? She's a real vampire!" Kyle said crazily as he pointed to a photo of him with his arm around what looked like in the photo to be nothing but air. </p><p>The camera then panned to the news anchor. "Sources say the student reporter is currently<br/>
receiving treatment."</p><p>"Poor guy. I must have really freaked him out in the cafeteria." Reggie sighed as he looked down dejected. </p><p>"You know what really freaks me out?" Luke piped up. "If that mist is so powerful that it can bring an entire room of vampires to its knees, then who is powerful enough to conjure it up?" Reggie scratched his chin at that. </p><p>"Whoever it is, they really don't like vampires." Reggie mused as he snuggled into Luke's shoulder. </p><p>"Maybe they just haven't met the right one yet." Luke commented as his hazel eyes softened and he threw an arm around Reggie. </p><p>*chuckles*</p><p>"Hey." Luke piped up after a moment of silence fell between the two of them. "I got a new song I wanna play for you." </p><p>"Cool. Have you shown it to Alex or Julie yet?"</p><p>"No. I just thought I'd run it by you first. Here, stay here. I'll be back." Luke said quickly as he hopped up. Reggie fidgeted his fingers nervously. </p><p>Luke returned not moments later with his acoustic guitar and a smile on his lips. Reggie cocked an eyebrow, concerned about Luke’s goofy-looking expression. </p><p>"Well, here it goes!" Luke exclaimed as he began strumming his guitar. Reggie sat back in the couch, his cheeks flushing as Luke started to sing: </p><p>
  <i>All the models in magazines.<br/>
Movie stars on the silver screen.<br/>
They'll do anything for me.<br/>
Can't you see?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What you get is what you see.<br/>
No more saying it's make believe.<br/>
He can give you everything you need.<br/>
What you need...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's the boy next door (boy next door).<br/>
Nice but naughty; a heart that's pure.<br/>
He's the boy next door (boy next door).<br/>
Just for me...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You can take him home to mom<br/>
Cause he's got that country charm<br/>
That comes anytime you want and more...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And you know he's your biggest fan<br/>
Cause he'll cancel all his plans<br/>
Give you everything he can<br/>
'til the end 2x</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's the boy next door (boy next door).<br/>
Nice but naughty; a heart that's pure.<br/>
He's the boy next door (boy next door).<br/>
Just for me 2x</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Think I'll take a walk on<br/>
down the road he's on<br/>
Maybe now that I think<br/>
I'll call him on the phone<br/>
or am I better off alone?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's the boy next door (boy next door).<br/>
Nice but naughty; a heart that's pure.<br/>
He's the boy next door (boy next door).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Just for me...<br/>
He's the boy next door (boy next door).<br/>
Nice but naughty; a heart that's pure.<br/>
He's the boy next door (boy next door).<br/>
Just for me...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's the boy next door (boy next door).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's for me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's the boy next door (boy next door).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's for me...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's the boy next door (boy next door).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's for me!</i>
</p><p>After the song finished, Reggie blushed even further as he knew the lyrics were about him. </p><p>"So, what did you think?" Luke asked innocently, his puppy-dog eyes glistening down at Reggie. </p><p>Reggie paused for a long time, completely at a loss for words. Eventually something squeaked out. </p><p>"That was pretty hot."</p><p>Luke’s grin shot all the way up to his ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EEEEEEK!!! How'd you like the spin-off of the theme song? Honestly...this chapter was my FAVORITE to write (they're so dang CUUUTE together! Let me know if you liked this story! Do y'all like vampire Reggie??? Because I for one am OBSESSED with him &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>Sorry for not posting on this story for awhile *scratches back of neck sheepishly* Did I make up for it???</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be posting chapters on a pretty regular basis until I get this one finished. If y'all really like this, I might consider making this into a series! Oh, and for those of you reading The Boy Who Never Had, don't worry! I'm still writing that one!!! This is just a side hustle lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>